Producers Song Compilation
by LobbyLane
Summary: I came across this and even though it seems to be quite old, I felt I needed to try it. You may forgive me XD Shuffle-Song Compilation of a chosen topic...I chose "The Producers", of course. To be honest: It's all Leo/Max fluff ;;It's awful, I know... "The Producers" (c) Mel Brooks


**Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship whatever...**

**Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme your chose earlier.**

**You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. **

**Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the songs name/artist. **

**GO!**

"**The winner takes it all" by ABBA**

"That's it...No more" Max thought while leaving the room. Leo looked after him. When the door slammed close he stared down to the ground. He shook his head and sat down. All those years he thought he was so certain about having found a true friend. A loyal friend. "Well, I did" he thought. He put his head into his hands. How could he have guessed his best friend grew to love him a little more than just a friend. And he told him... And now Leo felt so sorry about reacting the way he did... And most certainly he would never see him again...

"**Moon over Bourbon Street" by Sting**

Max walked alone through the dark streets. Why did he yell? He didn't know. Why didn't he follow Leo when he rushed out of the office? He didn't know. All he knew was he felt terrible. It happened all the time. He would hurt the people he loved most in his life without even meaning to. He sighed. All of his life he acted like this. "I'm an idiot" he thought. "This'll never change." He leaned against a nearby wall, just resting his feet for a moment and collecting his thoughts, when he noticed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Leo smiling at him. "I knew you would go for a walk" he said. "You always do." They looked at each other for a moment. Then Leo turned, half expecting Max to leave. "Well?...Are you coming?" he asked. Max looked a bit confused. "Leo..I.."he began. Leo shook his head. "I know... Don't mention it."

"**Make someone happy" from DO RE MI**

The crowd was cheering. But how could they? This play was the worst in the whole world for sure... It was supposed to open the doors to a new wealthy life for both of them. "Both of us" he thought and closed his eyes, smiling. "This is the end". But was it really? After all, he got to know Leo and had seen him change through all of this. And he, Max Bialystock, dared to let someone come closer to him as well. There had been changes on both sides. He really cared for that boy. He opened his eyes again to see Leo looking nervous. Even though he didn't have a clue about Max's feelings... As long as they stayed together, everything was fine...

"**Itsumo Nando Demo" from Spirited away**

Leo took his hands. Goodbye... What a strange thing to say. He never dreamed this would happen. But what other chance did he have? He was married now. And people changed. He would go away with his beautiful wife and start a new life. She was a famous actress and he knew for sure she had to tour if she got an offer like that. She'd be a fool to deny it. And, of course, he would follow... He'd never dreamed of leaving his partner for good. He looked into Max's eyes and felt his heart sink. "Well, goodbye" he said... Max only nodded...

"**Invisible touch" by Phil Collins**

He didn't notice at first. When he started to work for Max, he felt extremely grateful, but never thought of this might happen. Everything he did, everything he said and everything he thought was about helping Leo understand. Understand the way this business worked. And somehow he brought him a little closer to his dream of becoming a successful producer every time. No one had ever done anything like that for him. Maybe he felt a little like a father caring for his son...Leo just didn't know. All he knew was he felt touched somehow. And every time their eyes met he noticed how his heart started to pound...

"**You have it all" from King David**

"What do you need me for?" Leo screamed. "You got everything you wanted. Your shows are successful, you got more money than you need and lots and lots of women admire you...again.. Why is it so god-damn important to you whether I am here or not? You didn't even care the last few weeks... You were out with another young lady every other night... You told me how you enjoyed the night-life of New York. I was left alone, doing the paper-works. You didn't even bother answering questions about my whereabouts to the press.. I've noticed .."

"...that I came to my senses...?"

"**This Moment" by Kristin Chenoweth**

When I am alone with you I only feel peace... I'm calm inside and all the world is gone. No one rushes by, no appointments, no noisy people. Only you and me... The world stops turning. But the moment you leave is the saddest time of the day to me. I feel defeated...

"I should say exactly that" Max thought. Then he smiled, grabbed his hat and left the theater.

"**Torreador, Engarde" from CARMEN**

"Just show them. Fuck the critics. You always did it. Who the hell cares if your last few shows were a flop?" Max thought. "It'll work out again. It always did in the end." He had nothing to lose. After all this scheme was perfect. And with the help of this mousy little accountant he could win again. He was determined to fight his way to the top. And this Nobody who luckily showed up in his office could read the treasure-map. He knew the way he wanted to go. All that was left was to convince him to work with him. To do exactly what Max wanted. And he was a dreamer. It shouldn't be too hard. He was almost there, he could sense it. A little more...just a little. Chasing his dreams seemed exactly what this boy wanted, but simply didn't dare. If only he could break this boyish shy shell of his... He could do it!

"**Don't know why" by Nora Jones**

He just didn't dare. Max was sitting there right next to him. Leo felt his face blush. They sure drank a lot to celebrate their success. And now Max sat there, half asleep. He could tell him now. Tell him how he felt. Tell him everything he wanted to say for so long. If he was lucky he wouldn't even remember the next day. Leo was certain Max wouldn't share his feelings, but he felt the urge to tell him. He oughta know. He deserved it. He simply had the right to know what he did to him. And the struggling would be over. No more acting as another person. No more pretending. He felt it deeply and he would tell him...

"**Just a friend of mine" by Vaya con Dios**

"Where's young Mr Bloom?" Roger turned. "I dunno" Max replied. He turned as well. Leo was nowhere to be found. "I'm gonna get him" Carmen replied and set off to search for Leo.

As he walked though the crowded hall he looked rather worried. "That was stupid of him" he thought. "Introducing him as `just a friend' wasn't very well thought of, Max." After all, Carmen was sure he was the only one to notice Leo's feelings towards his partner for months now. He couldn't cope. He saw him running out the moment Max talked to those young chorus-girls...


End file.
